


Одно зимнее утро

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Одно зимнее утро

За окном медленно падал снежок, искрясь под солнечными лучами. Стив, удобно развалившись на диванчике, наслаждался видом: блестящий асфальт, снежная дымка и густой темный лес за парковкой. Нэнси рядом звонко и нервно мешала ложкой в чашке с какао. Стив успокаивающе накрыл ее руку своей.

— Он не придет, — выдохнула Нэнс грустно.

Сразу после ее слов хлопнули двери, впуская внутрь пожилую пару. Мужчина принялся отряхивать пальто своей спутницы, и Стив отвернулся. Нэнси посмотрела на него взволнованно. Он покачал головой, и она опустила взгляд в кружку.

Зато ложку теперь оставила в покое.

— Точно не придет, — пробормотала тихонько.

Стив промолчал. Внутри было удивительно спокойно и легко. Возможно, Джонатан действительно решил не приходить, и вообще давно выбросил, даже не прочитав, их корявое письмо, которое они отдали ему после уроков вчера. А может, и наоборот — он уже ехал где-нибудь по Лэйн-стрит, и через каких-то пару минут Стив должен был увидеть знакомый бежевый Форд семьдесят второго за окном.

Одно Стив знал точно — он был бы не против... попробовать. Они с Нэнси здорово поговорили вчера, и позавчера, и несколько дней назад — в общей сложности разговоров набралось точно штук десять с того самого вечера после рождественской вечеринки дома у Стива. 

Сначала — в процессе — ему было волнительно и круто. Потом — ужасно стыдно. После — бесконечно неуютно. А сейчас — хорошо. 

Стив допивал кофе и наблюдал за мучениями Нэнс, и искренне желал, чтобы Джонатан уже перестал зажиматься и приехал в кафе.

— Зря мы… я все это начала. Напилась, втянула вас, — затараторила Нэнси, все еще не притронувшись к какао. — Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Хэй, не извиняйся, Нэнс. Ты чего? Ты никого не втягивала, мы же все были там, потому что хотели.

С вечеринкой получилось действительно странно — из-за соседей разогнать народ пришлось ещё до десяти, а Нэнси, конечно же, осталась помочь прибраться. Джонатана они встретили на заднем дворе — он искал ключи от машины.

Так и получилось, что в пустом доме они остались только втроем.

Стив потер шею, опять возвращаясь к той ночи, и щеки сами собой загорелись от прилившей к лицу крови. 

От грустных разговоров про Изнанку и всяких тварей к распитию отцовского виски из мини-бара они перешли удивительно быстро. Оказалось, что Джонатан очень даже умеет веселиться и улыбаться, и вообще — быть нормальным. Он с интересом рылся в родительских пластинках, включал разную музыку.

Стив вздрогнул от воспоминаний и решил подбодрить Нэнс — она сидела совсем поникшая и печальная.

— Твое какао скоро остынет, Нэнс. Пей. Не волнуйся, мы написали ему хорошее письмо, он приедет.

— Мне кажется, мы испугали его... Боже, Стив, я так неловко себя чувствую, — она сложила локти на стол, нервно потерла лицо ладонями, и Стив заметил, что Нэнси покраснела.

В ту ночь на ее щеках тоже был румянец — сладкий и красивый; кожа была мокрая от пота, а рот Нэнси был все время приоткрыт — она тихо стонала, пока Стив гладил ее бедра, а Джонатан нежно целовал в шею.

Внизу живота приятно кольнуло, и Стив заерзал на месте, выпрямляясь. 

— Все будет хорошо. Давай просто подождем.

Она принялась кусать губы, Стив ее не винил. Нэнси слишком переживала. Еще бы. 

Было странно до чертиков — встречаться ладонями с кем-то... другим. Делить Нэнс с кем-то другим. Странно было узнать, что у нее появились чувства к кому-то, кроме него.

Но Стив подсознательно все равно ждал чего-то подобного: электричество он чувствовал сразу, а между Нэнси и Джонатаном в школе иногда искрило.

Стив отчетливо помнил тот мутный взгляд Джонатана, когда они посмотрели друг на друга через зажатую посередине Нэнс. Возможно, что-то екнуло именно тогда, но Стив предпочел в тот момент об этом не думать.

Все началось с третьего бокала виски с колой и в то мгновение, когда Нэнси — веселая, пьяная и чертовски искренняя — призналась Джонатану, что испытывает к нему нечто большее, зная, что Стив сидел рядом.

Все завертелось в те секунды, когда, ошарашенные, они пялились на нее, и Нэнси неловким движением выкрутила громкость в проигрывателе на максимум.

Стив обвел ободок чашки пальцем, медленно скользя по гладкой керамике. Они написали Джонатану письмо... Ладно, скорее записку, потому что получилось не особо объемно: предложили встретиться сегодня в кафе, чтобы обсудить тот вечер, который провели втроем, и что вечер-то был прекрасным, и попросили больше их не избегать. 

— Ты слишком хороший, — вытянула его обратно в реальность Нэнс. — А я от тебя требую... всякого.

— Ты же не требуешь, чтобы мы с Джонатаном вдруг полюбили друг друга, — ответил Стив просто. — Мы с тобой уже все обсудили. Да, тот вечер был странный, но... 

Он выдохнул, наклонился вперед к столу и посмотрел Нэнси в глаза: она застыла тревожном молчании, ожидая.

— Но сейчас я уже так не думаю.

Нэнси смущенно отвела от Стива взгляд и принялась мучить в пальцах розовую салфетку. Отрывала от нее по кусочку. Стив опять взял ее за руку и переплел с Нэнс пальцы.

— Давай подождем Джонатана и посмотрим, что он скажет.

— Если он вообще приедет, — произнесла она тихо, отворачиваясь к окну. – И… спасибо, Стив.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, Стив бездумно гладил ладонь Нэнс и прислушивался к радио за барной стойкой, наблюдая за официантками, которые лавировали между посетителями с подносами в руках. 

Удивительно, но никакой злости внутри не кипело — Стив боялся ее, но она так и не пришла: ни в тот момент, когда Нэнс сама потянулась поцеловать Джонатана, а Стив поплывшим взглядом смотрел на них двоих и чувствовал лишь внезапное возбуждение; ни тогда, когда они все вместе неловко, но все равно страстно обжимались прямо на диване в гостиной — все мысли Стива на тот вечер превратились в теплое желе. 

Одна из официанток заметила его взгляд и уже скоро оказалась у столика:

— Что-нибудь еще? У нас сегодня восхитительный клубничный пирог.

Нэнс молчала, продолжая сверлить взглядом парковку, и Стив рассеянно покачал головой. Миленькая блондинка застыла рядом с блокнотом в руках.

Вдруг Нэнси сильно сжала его пальцы и дернулась, и Стив на автомате повернулся в ее сторону: машину за окном он заметил сразу. 

Джонатан быстрым шагом шел к кафе, держа руки в карманах куртки. Стив видел, как Нэнси отбросила салфетку в сторону.

Конечно, делать какие-либо выводы было рано, но на душе стало легче — по тому, как Джонатан робко улыбнулся им, зайдя внутрь, Стив понял, что с запиской они не прогадали.

— Можно два кофе, одно какао и три порции пирога, пожалуйста, — попросил он у официантки.


End file.
